Dear Jack: Letters from a Non-Believer
by SomeoneKnew
Summary: Belle doesn't believe in the person she's writing to. Will that stop her? No. She's always made a point of being as weird as possible, after all. Notes: Must have seen the movie, read or heard of the books, seen Nightmare before Christmas, and not hate Harry Potter. If there were a genre option for "Fun", believe me, that'd be the genre. Oh well. Thank you, and have a nice day! :)
1. The Letter that Started it All

Dear Jack,

I've wanted to write you for a while now. My name is Belle. I'm not a believer. Yes, you read that right. I'm writing to someone I don't even believe in. But it's more complicated than that. It's rather hard to explain, suffice it to say I believe you exist but I believe I don't see you, therefore I believe I don't believe in you. It's all quite confusing.

But, my belief or lack of said belief isn't the point of this letter. The topics that will be covered are:

Movies you and the others should watch

Pitch's backstory (or part of it)

Christmas presents

Strategy

Other

And that sounds like I'm a professor, with a lesson plan and everything, but I just wanted to say what I'll cover. So first, movies.

The first movie you should watch with Tooth, North, Bunny, Sandy, and Pitch. Now, I know what you'll say. _What? Pitch?! No way I'm watching a movie with_ HIM _. He's evil! He tried to take over the world!_... et cetera, et cetera. But, what I need to say to you is _Shut your icy, judgemental mouth before I get out my duct tape._ I'll get back to movies later, right now I need to educate you on the history of NightMares and Pitch.

You know him as Pitch Black. I know him as my second-favourite character. The people of the Golden Ages, however, knew him as Kozmotis Pitchiner, the bravest general of their time. Weird name, I know. Just go with it.

So, a little before the Golden Ages, NightMares, Nightmare Men, Fearlings, and Dream Pirates roamed free. The first three were pretty similar in powers but the last one- *shudder* - _those_ were horrible. They stole childrens' good dreams and either sold them on the black market or used them as power for themselves, can't remember which. Anyways, they were all seriously bad folks. People were in a constant state of war with them, until Kozmotis Pitchiner came along.

He was, quite literally, the bravest general they had. He was the one responsible for the Fearlings and NightMares to be captured and locked away. But then, a troop of Dream Pirates stole into his home while he was away and killed his wife and daughter. Supposedly. See, Emily Jane heard them coming and managed to get out a window before they killed her mother. Pitchiner, on his return home, found his mansion ravaged, his wife dead, and his daughter nowhere to be found. Thinking her dead as well, he volunteered to guard the Fearlings he'd recently captured.

For years, he stood on the barren prison planet, making sure they wouldn't escape. His only comfort was a silver locket of his, inside which was a picture of Emily Jane. But then they discovered this, his only weakness. What else was there for him to care for? One day they began whimpering, pretending to be his precious daughter. They begged him to set "her" free, that "she" was scared of the shadows. Pitchiner tried to resist, and did for a while, but a father is a father, and he was no exception. Finally giving in to the beseeching voices, he flung open the door and a thousand Fearlings poured out, getting inside of his mind and twisting him to suit their own evil will. And that, my dear new Guardian, is how Pitch Black came to be. Now, back to movies.

The one I wanted you to watch was _Nightmare before Christmas_. On a separate page I've enclosed my notes on it, which I want you to read aloud as the scene comes on. I think you'll rather like it, especially with Halloween coming up. In fact, watch it on Samhain. Sorry, I meant Oct. 31st, I've been reading lots of Harry Potter and Samhain is the wizarding holiday. On Christmas, ask Jamie or whatever believer you have to look up a movie with the initials RotG. DO NOT LOOK. I am serious, you are not allowed to hear the full name, see the cover, or know anything about it other than its initials until you actually watch it. You aren't even allowed to see the menu, keep your eyes closed until it actually starts with the words _Darkness_ _. That's the first thing I remember._ Then, and only then, may you open your eyes. Not before then. I promise, it'll be much better if you're surprised.

That movie is your Christmas present, here are things you should get the other Guardians from me.

North- Nicholas St. North and the Battle of the Nightmare King

Bunny- E. Aster Bunnymund and the Warrior Eggs at the Earth's Core

Tooth- Toothiana, Queen of the Tooth Fairy Armies

Sandy- The Sandman and the War of Dreams

Your gift, as I said, is the movie, and also the fifth book in that series that comes out next year.

Now for strategy. Much as I'd like to get a reply, DO NOT SEND ME A REPLY LETTER. If you do, I will be a firm Believer and my plan will be ruined. Last time something huge and horrid happened, Pitch tried to destroy all Believers. If anyone tries something like that again, _then_ you can write back, or give California some frost/snow, or something like that. But not before. Remember how Jamie was the last light and he kept you all alive? That would be me, but you'd have to get me a Believer status at the last second because- *shrug* - I'm a teen. So, stubborn as I am, I probably wouldn't be able to believe for long- 24 hours or so. :( I wish I could see you now, but then I'd be all used up. So, no replying. Got it? Good. This way, you'll have a secret weapon that gets activated just before Armageddon.

That's all, I think. I'll write again! See you if there's trouble, write you if there's none. Enjoy the movies!

Your non-believer who will make a great secret weapon when the time comes,

Belle :)

PS: Snowflakes for you, just 'cause I felt like it! *.'*.'*.'*.'* Enjoy! Bye for real now. :)

* * *

 **A/N: Review, all you little snowflakes! :) Belle=me. Mei is on vacation. Keep an eye out for the next chapter! I'll have the notes AND the letter to Pitch. Double-length chappie for you all! Now, tell me how much you'll appreciate that in a review. Please? *Sirius eyes* *read the books to understand* I'll give you a lemon-flavoured ice lolly! A Chocolate Frog if you get the reference as well! :)**


	2. Dear Pitch

**A/N: Wow! All of you, I am so completely blown away by the response this has received! You're awesome! In response to your reviews (I know I PM'd you all already but for others' entertainment):**

 **Guest: Uh, Dad? You know that I didn't make up Emily Jane myself, right? As I keep telling you every single day, _read the books._ I am not William Joyce, just an admirer of his work. This is not going to be a ... whatever you said. It's really, truly just letters from Belle to Jack and co, with the repercussions afterwards.**

 **Merlia: There is no such thing as too much Harry Potter. How dare you! But thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Rebecca Frost: Um... thanks? I hope it stays interesting! :)**

 **BTW, guys, I'm soooo sorry for the delay. See, a while ago I started it, but then when I tried to save, the wifi spazzed out and wouldn't let me. So I lost, like, a thousand words. Then the next day I tried again, and apparently it thought I wasn't signed in. Basically, I've written this entire thing in half-hour bits during break and lunch at school. :/ But you didn't click on this link to listen to me rant about lousy wifi, so on with the story! :P**

* * *

Dear Pitch:

Wait, I hardly know you- well, you hardly know me. Should I be using "Dear"? Too late now, though, I've written it in pen. Why, yes it is the type of ink labeled "Pitch Black" in the store! However did you know?

Small talk aside, hi. Um. It's harder in reality than I thought it'd be in my head to write a letter to the Nightmare King. What was I going to say again? Um... I use the word "um" a lot. Anyways! Back to the nonexistent point!

It's really sad that despite your being around for literal millenia (I think), this is probably the first letter you've ever gotten. By the way, did you get my sister's note? In case you didn't, she said to stay out of her head and out from under her bed because she's starting to keep her underwear there and if she gets a bad dream, she'll tell Sandy you're a creep and he'll go after you with his Dreamsand and you'll get your butt whupped. Again. I keep getting off-topic.

I can tell the future, past, and present. You were once a man named Kozmotis Pitchiner, hero of the Golden Age. Now you're a thousand Fearlings trapped inside his body. In recent years, you made a comeback which worked marvelously... until it didn't. Jamie Bennett stubbornly kept believing, providing the spark that could give life back to the fire- the fire being the Guardians. A final face-off occurred on the pond near Burgess, Pennsylvania, ending in you getting chased back to your lair by your own NightMares. For some reason, during all this, Fearlings, Dream Pirates, and whatever else you use made no appearance. But I see a chance of redeeming yourself. What you need to do is go to Santoff Clausen on Halloween and Christmas. Ask North, Sandy, and Bunny if you can borrow their presents. Read their books and have a laugh (or cry) at how accurate/inaccurate William Joyce's portrayal of your story is. After reading the books, explain to the Guardians that fear keeps children from putting their hand on a hot stove, or running across a road, and many people enjoy being scared the right amount, or watching peoples' fear (this is me, BTW), like in DanTDM's horror map videos. Also, just a bit of curiosity, do you remember about 300 years ago, in a settlement where Burgess is now, on the pond where you were defeated recently, in winter, someone's fear for his sister and her fear for her brother? And despite (or perhaps because of) his fear, the boy sacrificed himself to save his sister, drowning in the process. Do you remember? If you do, then if he did it because of fear then tell the Guardians that if it hadn't been for you and your rule over fear, Jackson Overland Frost wouldn't have sacrificed himself for his sister and died to become a Guardian. And this is a loong paragraph.

So, yeah. They'll be watching movies on Halloween and Christmas hopefully, hopefully they're the right ones. Watch them with them, laugh at my comments read aloud by Jack, wonder at the Christmas movie, and enjoy. Don't be offended, I know you're Pitch Black but you deserve some fun too once in a while. Don't attack them either, whatever they say. Show them this letter (they don't need to read it; I sent a letter to Jack with the same kind of decorated paper so they should recognise it) and if they don't want you to be there, tell them from me to "Shut up with your stupid prejudices! He's heard it all already, he was alive before any of you, and I told him to be here, Jack should have told you and if he didn't then I renounce my crush on him! I'll have to settle for Nico di Angelo, Tom Riddle, or Artemis Fowl but who cares? I can't stand homophobes, people who use gay as an insult, racists, people who joke about racism, or unfairness of any kind and if you object to him being here you're being racist to 1,000 year old spirits who rule fear and have had exactly ONE letter sent to them in all their 1,000 years! So be quiet and watch the movie! And also, I think Jack should watch Frozen if he hasn't already. I forgot to put it in his letter so that's my PPS."

This is a pretty long letter. Have a nice time at the movies. :) Also, don't reply. Jack will explain why not but just don't send me a letter back. OK? Good Boogeyman!

From,

Belle

PS: I can't find a key on my keyboard that looks like darkness/shadows. Sorry! :(

* * *

My Remarks (Read them out loud, Jack. Also, put on subtitles)

(Disney intro: castle, etc) Who here's seen a Disney movie before? *raises hand*

(Title on-screen) Jack, Pitch, I think you two will particularly like this movie. North, Bunny, maybe not. Sandy, I have no idea about you, dude. You don't show in it.

(Narration begins) Bunny, no offense, but North's holiday is more important in this movie.

(First song) I LOVE THIS SONG! *sings along creepily* PUMPKINS SCREAM IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT!

(Later in song) Pitch, when did your eyes change from red to gold? And when did you sharpen your teeth?

(Later again) The Mayor is so creepy.

(Even later) Well that's just fine! Oh, how do you guys feel about Tsar Lunar being mentioned like this? Pitch, I bet you don't appreciate it giving him credit for "filling your dreams to the brim with fright".

(Still later) As I said in my letter, Pitch. "Life's no fun without a good scare".

(A bit later) Did you guys catch that? "Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and SCREAM like a banshee, make you jump out of your skin!" Are they talking about Jack? No spoilers! *cheeky grin*

(Later) Ouch! That mustn't be healthy for a winter sprite, getting set on fire. Just a statement of fact, not saying it applies to the movie... or does it?

(At the end of the song) I love this scene, when he rises out of the water like that. And now you see Jack for the first time. How is it? As you can see, it's not Mr. Frost here reading. Skellington is his name, Jack Skellington. He's pretty cool. Protagonist and all that.

(Aftermath, gushing, etc) You can tell a lot from this scene. Jack Skellington is a very important person in this town, they rate their Halloweens on fear/horribleness/whatever, Jack is kinda like "Ok, I'll stand here and smile while everyone praises me and wait for the first opportunity to leave", etc.

(In the alley) See the rag doll, the pale, stitched-together girl? Her name's Sally. The duck-billed doctor is Doctor Finkelstein, a play off of Frankenstein. Sally is made of various corpses. Sally's a prisoner, she gave him nightshade so she could try and escape. *Sally pulls off arm* Ick! Look in there, it looks like she's made of leaves or something. Gross.

(Back in the Town Square) See? Told you! First opportunity to leave, am I right?

(Different alley) He's bored with it all. "Just like last year... and the year before that... and the year before that." And here comes another great song! A bit harder to sing along to but I'll try.

(Graveyard) It ain't bragging if it's true.

(Later in song) He got lazy after Columbus. Seriously, two countries in Europe but only one person in all of America?

(After) You can just tell Sally's going to be the love interest. "I know how you feel", honestly, it's soo cheesy. But I like his dog, Zero.

(Back in town) Wow. It's still Halloween night and you've already got plans for the next one? I can't decide whether to be impressed at their dedication or pitying that they've got nothing better to do for 363 days but prepare for the 364th. And, as I said, that mayor guy is creeepy. And clumsy too, apparently.

(Forest) I really wish I had a smart comment for the awed way he says "new", but I don't. And, no offense, Bunny, but that tree looks waay better than your egg. I find it kinda weird that there's a tree on a tree. And... here comes yet another song.

(Start of "What's This?") This is one of the hardest songs to sing along to. Very fast-paced, too repetitive for my tastes. But it's catchy, so that makes up for it.

("white things in the air") *Rita Skeeter voice* Now Jack, how do you feel about Tim Burton cannibalising the snowflakes you work so hard on?

("something very wrong") Duude... Your life is backwards.

("Have I possibly gone daffy?") Yes, yes you have if you use words like "daffy". Honestly, you aren't Donald Duck.

("children throwing snowballs instead of throwing heads") I can't decide whether to be impressed or disgusted. Again.

("frost on every window") Jack, when did you go to Christmas Town? I feel like Jamie's missed out on stories.

("...a little tree, how queer") For your sake, I really, _really_ hope you didn't mean that as a) as in gay or b) as an insult to gays. If so, that is a personal insult to me and I will dress up as you with a knife in your head for Halloween. And then I will do my best to make it real. Be forewarned.

("This looks like fun x2") I swear I had a good comment for this line.

("The children are asleep") Yes, they are. How astute of you to notice. Now don't wake them u- *onscreen: "...inside their, dreamland... WHAT'S THIS?!") Too late.

("Instead of screams") As I said. Your life is backwards.

("I want it, oh I want it") Greedy.

(seconds after song ends) Is that supposed to be you, North? It sounds like a cross between "Ho ho ho" and "Mua ha ha".

(Duck Doctor's castle) Sally, I know he's dead but it cannot be good for corpse digestive systems to consume poison four times a month. It's labelled _Deadly_ Nightshade for a reason.

(Town Square) They're making an awfully big anaconda out of a stinkworm. **(A/N: Guess the fandom that's from and you get a prize!)**

(yet another song) How fast do these songs come up? This tune is catchy as well, but the residents of Halloweentown (it's one word) are so stubborn and macabray. **(A/N: Extra points if you know both fandoms! Don't say it's spelt "macabre" because it ain't in that book.)**

("How delightful, a pox.") So. Backwards. I. Mean. What. The. Heck.

("Is it rotted and covered with gook?") Remember when I couldn't decide disgust and awe? It's definitely disgust.

("Well, I may as well give them what they want.") Someone may want to disarm North for this bit. It's slightly (read: very) insulting.

("And the best" to "they call him Sandy Claws") Insulting, am I right? To North and Pitch, because obvious reasons. Duh.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know. I haven't made it through half the movie yet. I'm sorry! :O But I realised how long it is and I'll do it later. Maybe with the next one? Tell me your thoughts in the reviews, I'm not a Legilimens you know! But if you don't review, you should know that I am a Slythencluff and have the genius to track you down, the empathy to remember your schedule, and the cunning to destroy you. JSYK. See you!**

 **And also, I know I should have updated Thanira's story but I'm sorry! :( I have no idea how to continue it. It should be out by Halloween, though. Review?**


End file.
